Ex-girlfriends & Ex-boyfriends
by xnericx
Summary: The flag he used to carry (imaginary, of course) consisted out of 3 colors, but now it's 6. How will Nell react when Eric finally tells his secret?
1. 1.

"Can you, uhm, maybe sit down for a second?" Eric was stumbling over his words, the poor man could hardly make a sentence so nervous he was for this.

"Sure?" Like any other in this situation, Nell was pretty unsure, but went with it all the same. She figured she had nothing to lose, but boy, she was wrong.

"There's something I have to tell you." The sentence hadn't even left his mouth yet and Nell was already jumping to conclusions. Luckily, Eric stopped her before she could phrase them.

"Lately I've been struggling with something, and please don't take this personally. I'm bi, as in bisexual, I like both boys and girls. Had a boyfriend here and there when I was younger, you've already met Brian and you know we dated for a few years. But lately I've been questioning it, I don't really feel attracted to woman anymore. And when we get intimate, like make out or something, since we haven't had sex in a while, I don't get excited anymore, I mean I don't get- well, you know. This has absolutely nothing to do with you, because you're beautiful and lovely and I really love you, but I think I'm just gay. I only like men, I'm gay, Nell."

Eric had been fiddling with his fingers during his entire speech, but gently reached out and held Nell her hands towards the end. This was one of the hardest things he had ever done, but it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders when he finished off the last sentence. Eric's secret was out in the open now, and he prayed, to whatever gay god that was listening, that Nell would take this in a positive way. Sure, Eric knew it must be weird if your boyfriend of 2 years turned out to be gay, but he wasn't ready to lose his best friend as well.

"I-. Wow, I mean-, I don't know what to say." Their eyes were burning holes in the other's, Eric's desperately begging her to just say, something. But Nell didn't, and he couldn't stop himself from rambling all over again.

"I mean, I get it's weird, your boyfriend is actually gay. But it has nothing to do with you, I swear, you're gorgeous, loving, and overall just amazing. You could have been Kensi and it would still have nothing to do with you. I mean, you're obviously not her, you're far more greater. But if Kensi and Deeks would go to the beach and put on swimming clothes, I'd rather look at Deeks than Kensi. That just-, that came out the whole wrong way, didn't it?"

Apparently breathing was overrated, in the blond's opinion, as he rambled on and on, never seeming to stop spewing words.

"Eric, stop. Yes, it's quite a lot to take in, but I'm sure I'll be fine if you'd give me some time. We're okay, Wolfram, you're still my best friend, aren't you?" Nell's fist bumped into his shoulder, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Of course I am, Rockstar, it'd be an honor to be your best gay friend from now on." She laughed and Eric couldn't help but join in. He was glad she took it this way, the worry that had been eating his mind slowly faded away, like snow for the summer sun. He could finally take a deep breath and relax, there were no more problems to worry about for him, well, until Nell started firing questions at him.

"So what made you question it?" She sipped on her tea, the calm and comfortable atmosphere settling once again.

"Well, I mentioned Brian, didn't I ?" A nervous smile made its way on Eric's lips, it felt kinda weird to talk with your, just, ex-girlfriend about your crush on your ex-boyfriend. But, in a very Eric and Nell way, it didn't make them uncomfortable at all.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me?! You should totally ask him out."

"Are you sure though, I mean, isn't it weird to ask your ex out on a date?" Eric chuckled at Nell's excited reaction, apparently a few minutes had been enough time for her to get over the whole 'my boyfriend is gay' -thing.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? He's definitely still in love with you, Eric, but you both think you're better off as 'just' best friends. As your best friend, and recently ex-girlfriend, I'm telling you to go for it." This time it wasn't the technical operator that grabbed Nell's hands, it was her who held his, and it definitely wasn't for the reason Eric had done the action moments before.

"But you have to help me." He smiled at her, knowing she would go with it.

"You have a deal there, Mister." The analyst stood up to pour herself another cup of tea, leaving Eric a little dumbfounded on the couch while he went over the situation is his head.

"I love how you just totally accepted it and are, actually, helping to plan this date. Without running away, may I add." His voice was teasing, yet sincere was laced in it as an undertone, grateful to have found such a perfect woman to call his best friend.

"Well, what can I say? I love Love, especially when it's gay love." Nell winked as she turned around and claimed her spot next to him on the couch again. "Now, let's watch this movie. I've been dying to see it!"

Needless to say, Eric worked up the courage to ask Brian out on that date, and it couldn't have been more perfect. He made a mental note to thank the auburn haired analyst later for bringing them back together. Nell was most certainly one of the first people who found a wedding invitation a few months later on her doorstep, smiling at it like a lovestruck fool. She was happy for the couple, and declared Eric Beale was the best, best friend in the world when he asked her to be bridesmaid.


	2. 2

**_This was inspired by a comment of a guest I got here, "With whom will Nell go to the wedding?". I instantly started writing and lost a couple hours sleep bc of it, so I was kinda sleep drunk when I wrote this so I'm sorry if it's kinda out of character at some points lol. Also, writer's block is a bitch but I think we all know that by now-._**

"You are never gonna believe what just happened." Nell stormed into Brian's and Eric's apartment, she had kept her key, and since Eric never asked for it she figured she was allowed to.

"Well, hello to you too." Eric chuckled at her entrance while he made two cups of coffee, but already grabbed one more for the analyst.

"I got asked out on a date." A smile beamed on her face, as she accepted the coffee that the blond handed her and sat down on the couch.

"Tell me more." Brian joined the conversation, softly resting his head on Eric's shoulder as the said man softly started humming along to the tune of 'Summer Nights'. The couple had watched the musical the night before, belting out every lyrics as they sang along to all the songs, but the sentence prompted to make one song come back to the blond.

"I met this really nice guy when I was on my way to your apartment. We bumped into each other, he spilled his coffee on me, kept apologizing and offered me to buy lunch sometime. He's really cute, and hot may I add, and I actually got his phone number so he could text me a time and date." Nell's words flung in the air as she kept on rambling, only pausing to take a breath after a few moments, before she got interrupted.

"Oh my god, you should totally ask him out." Brian took another sip of coffee, which almost seemed ironic to him now, seeing the auburn haired woman just got the hot liquid spilled on her about half an hour ago.

"I kinda think he did already, sweetie." Eric smiled at his fiance, (gosh, it was still so weird for him to call Brian that). "Do you need clean clothes?, you can have one of my sweaters if you want."

It was only now that Nell noticed the stain on her shirt, a sight of relief escaped her mouth as she saw it wasn't entirely ruined though, nothing her washing machine couldn't fix.

"I'll grab one for you." Before she could protest, Brian was up and running, leaving the girl alone with her ex-boyfriend.

"Nell?" Eric's voice was soft and gentle, like he was kind of afraid to speak up and form his thoughts into words.

"Yes, Eric?"

"I'm genuinely happy for you, he sounds like a nice guy." He smiled at her, maybe to put action behind his words, or maybe because he really was happy for her, he couldn't even tell.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me. You know I'm happy for you too." They stood up and moved towards each other, sharing a hug that meant more to them than they'd like to admit.

"Now, do you want a refill?" Eric let go and gently kissed her cheek before he grabbed her mug and made his way to the kitchen.

"Some tea would be nice, thanks."

"I'm back, here you go, honey. Now, what did I miss?" Brian announced his presence as he walked back into the living room, throwing one of Eric's blue sweaters at the woman on sat back the couch. Nell smiled gratefully in turn, quickly going to the bathroom to change before coming back and claiming her spot next to them once again.

"Nothing, really. What do we wanna watch?" Nobody even had to ask if they did, because the answer would always be yes. But the opinions for the next question were quite different.

"I watched this really good series the other day, search 'The assasination of Gianni Versace', it's so good." Nell countered her option, but apparently the technical operator wasn't on one line with her on that.

"Is that another one of your murder psycho death series? Because, sorry but no, we see enough dead at work."

"It is, but it's very good, Eric, come on!"

"I don't wanna see anyone get murdered, have mercy on me, please Rockstar."

As their argument went on, Brian didn't get involved, in fact, he looked up a show and started it without anyone's permission for it.

"You could have just said so if you wanted to watch this." Eric bummed his fist into the brunet's shoulder, earning a grin from the said man.

"Yeah, but the argument you had going on there was much more fun without me, didn't wanna get involved and might risk my head being taken off." Nell scoffed, but couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she watched the two men.

"Dumbass."

"But you love me."

"That I do, yes." Eric pecked his cheek before laying his head on the brunet's lap, softly humming when he felt fingers moving over his scalp.

"For the record, if this whole thing works out with that nice, cute, hot guy, you totally have to take him to the wedding. We'd like to meet him, and maybe accept him before he starts dating out precious lady friend." Brian smirked at Nell as he heard his fiancé chuckle from his position on his lap.

"Will do. Promise." The analyst laughed before turning her attention back to the screen in front of the happy trio, wondering back to something she said back in high school.

'Those stories about boyfriends of girls turning gay, I'm pretty sure that's gonna happen to me. Seems like such things that only seemed to happen to me.'

Well, she had to say it was true, but she couldn't think of something better than this that's ever overcome to her.

A few months later, the two husbands smirked knowingly at her as she entered the reception with the nice, cute, and hot man right at her side, holding hands as she went to the couple to properly introduce him.


End file.
